Dearest
by GaarasMyBoyzz
Summary: Tsuna x OC. This is a one-shot I made for a friend of mine. I thought I should put it up here. Don't Own KHR! I wish I did. At least leave a review.


*Dearest*- Tsuna One-Shot{XxFaintestHeartxX}

I was listening to Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki. It seems to fit Tsuna...at least to me it does. Kira means Clear, pure, etc.. Hibari means Skylark. So it would be 'Clear Skylark' or 'Pure Skylark.' Hope it is good. It's in Tsuna's POV. I tried to make it cute as I can, sadly I think I just made it boring. I'm sorry...I failed so epically...it's the worst fail of all fails ever.

Author POV

It was the middle of Fall. The wind was blowing it's coolness, leaves were colored and littered the grounds of Nami-chuu and today was a school day. Normally, Sawada, Tsunayoshi's only reason for going to school was being able to see the face of his crush and fellow classmate Sasagawa, Kyoko. Too bad for him, Kyoko is about as oblivious to his feelings as to Yamamoto thinking they are playing Mafia.

Anyways, for some reason Tsuna felt he was sick. As of late, every time he talked to Kyoko he hasn't blushed or stuttered around her. Hence, the thought of being sick. So far, whenever he asked Reborn about it, the tutor always seemed to be "sleeping." 'Stupid mafia baby hitman,' Tsuna thought to himself. As always Tsuna was met by Gokudera and Yamamoto, both greeting him in their own way. Hopefully, they'll get to school early and not have to get "bitten to death," by the Disciplinary Committee Head Hibari, Kyouya. 'Hibari-san is very scary, at least his sister is the total opposite,' Tsuna thought with relief. Yes, Hibari is very scary, to stupid people at least, or those who don't know how to get out of situations...it brings someone to mind...I'm too lazy to remember. Well, let's get out of this annoying Third Person point of view and into First! Yay! Ain't we excited. Ok, I'll shut-up now.

Tsuna's POV

'Wow, we're at school earlier than ever. I think it's a new record,' I thought looking around at the little bit of students that were here. 'And Hibari-san hasn't been spotted yet. I wonder where Hibari-chan is though...now why would I think of that...I bet Hibari-san can sense it,' I thought panicking and taking quick glances around...'no Hibari in sight...safe' I thought with relief. I need to clear my head, maybe a walk around the school, a very quick walk.

"Ano, I need some time to think. I'll be taking a walk to clear my head," I told Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Juudaime! Is something wrong!? Are you not feeling well?," Gokudera asked. "Haha, yea Tsuna, you've been a little spaced out lately," Yamamoto said with his trademark smile. "Shut up you baseball freak, nobody asked you! Juudaime, I shall blow up whatever is making you feel bad!" Gokudera took out his dynamites. "N-no that's okay, just let me have a little time to myself, hahaha~," I said nervously going into the hallway.

While trying to clear my head, more thoughts just kept coming in. It's not about Kyoko either, more like about a certain Hibari, Kira, a.k.a Hibari's Little Sister. That means she's untouchable. Besides that, every boy I see that asks her out ends up in the hospital. Must be Hibari-san's doing. He most likely doesn't want his sister near the opposite gender. It's weird though. Reborn said that he got her to join the family, I don't know how but I don't even want to be a Mafia Boss T.T. I wonder how he got her to join. I mean I've never seen her fight before. 'What am I thinking, she's Hibari-san's sister. There must be something off about her. It can't be though, she looks so cute with her big gray eyes, and her nice shiny black hair, and how her sweet voice sounds when she talks...'

Author POV

Well, while Tsuna was walking and thinking about his new crush, he heard music come from the music room. It sounded like someone was playing the piano and singing.

Tsuna POV

I stopped walking when I heard singing and piano playing come from the music room. 'I wonder who it is,' I thought, hypnotized by the music. I silently when inside in hopes as to not disturb the person. To my surprise it was Kira-chan,who was singing and playing. When she stopped I started clapping, actually I wasn't thinking anything.

When she turned around I went red. "Oh Tsuna-kun," she said in her sweet voice, which made me turn red. "O-o-oh Kira-c-chan y-you s-s-sing very n-n-nicely," I complimented her, turning even redder. "Oh, Arigato Tsuna-kun. Are you okay? You seem hot," she said putting her hand on my forehead. Whatever is the reddest thing in the world, you just have been beaten, because I think I'm going to pass out from all the blood. "I-I'm f-fine Kira-chan. What's the name of the song you were singing?"

"It's called 'Dearest.' Would you like to hear it?" She asked sitting back on the piano bench and patting the spot next to her. I turned red as I sat down. "I hope for all those dearest to me would someday hear it. So, you are the first one to hear it. That's okay though, you are dear to me Tsuna-kun," she said with that smile of hers. 'Her smile is so cute,' I thought smiling back at her.

She played the song for me and it was even better than the first time I heard it. Right as she finished though, the bell signaling for class rang. "Oh, looks like it's time for class. Thank you for listening to my song Tsuna-kun," she said smiling cutely. Then she did something unexpected, she gave me a peck on the lips!!! I think I'm dead. When she pulled back, I think there was some pink on her cheeks. She looked so adorable!

"Well I have to go now, Tsuna-kun. Hurry and get to class before my brother 'Bites you to Death' as he would say," she said giggling. After a little wave she went to her class leaving me alone. The late bell rang. 'Oh no, I have to be careful...Hibari-san might find me T.T'

"Herbivore, you are late for class and you were talking to my sister. For that, I'll Bite You to Death."

"W-wait H-H-Hibari-san-"

Author POV

Tsuna was cut off by tonfa to the head. It also had spikes protruding from it. Poor Tsuna. But, he always makes it out alive. Well, bye.

It was EPIC FAIL!!!! I'm so sorry. I suck at writing!!! Everyone was sooooooo OOC. I can't geet anything right!!!!!!!!!!! V.V WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope it is liked though...epic fail...fail...*in emo corner*


End file.
